Star Lit Night
by XxEmbers13xX
Summary: This is set in the Year 2012, when their current Santa can't deliver the gifts anymore and is found dead by a seventeen year old girl, Bernard and Curtis learn about a new rule in the Christmas guide book about The Christmas Angel (The female version of Santa Claus) and now that Stella and Bernard are stuck working together, will a relationship or any sort of bond be created?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Story for the Santa Clause and this is the very first chapter, but not the last!**

**So I hope that you like it.**

* * *

****Stella's POV

I tied a tiny bow on the gift with a grin as I finally had the perfect bow on the Christmas gift, I had finally gotten it right after the twentieth gift that I had wrapped and prepared for this evening. I pulled out another Christmas card and wrote:

_Have a wonderful Christmas from The Christmas Angel and her marry Elves!_

The Christmas Angel was a name I gained after giving out almost one hundred gifts last year with my friends Miles, Christina, Alice, Rudy and David my head elf. I guess that you could say that we are a group of secret Santa's that have decided to give out gifts to people in our community, it's a rewarding job but with the help of my Head Elf and best friend David I always get through the Christmas season with a smile. Before I get any further in the story, my name is Stella Aarons, I am seventeen years old and I live in Churchill in Canada. It's a small town in Manitoba and it is one of the only places in Canada that has Polar Bears (I bet your jealous), It's quite cold but since that winter is my favorite season I love skating and skiing all winter long. I have a wonderful mother named Andrea and a sweet and caring younger sister named Ivy who is seven years old, I have Chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes just like my mom and Ivy has the same sea blue eyes but has our father's raven Black hair. To be honest I started The Christmas Angel for my family, after my father left my mom was not handling it well so David, Ivy and I baked her some cookies and got her a wonderful gift, and the year after that we gave out presents to most of our community and I ended up with my title since I was in charge of the project.

"Stella! The cookies are ready to be packaged." David exclaimed as he took the chocolate chip cookies out of the oven, I quickly grabbed one of the cookies and took a huge bite. I could taste the amazingly sweet chocolate chips that caused the smile on my face to widen, I handed David one and he took it and stuffed it in his mouth with a laugh.

"Alright, we have to finish wrapping the gifts and we have to decorate the school before the party that is tomorrow. So how about you take care of the cookies and I'll go check on the others." I reasoned with a fond smile, David pulled out the small Christmassy plastic bags and the red ribbon and began to put four cookies in each bag.

"Don't you worry! I can take of this in a blink of an eye, you go check on the others and see how their holding up." Said my Head Elf with a small chuckle as he put on his Elf hat and fake pointed ears. I giggled at the cute hat he was wearing; it was perfect for him since I considered him to be just like one of those Christmas elves in those old fairy tales.

"Okay, I'll go see what Miles and Alice have done so far with the decorations for the party." I agreed as David took off his hat for a second to fix his dirty blonde hair that matched his green orbs and then put the hat on again.

I walked down the halls of my house and opened the door to the living room and saw that Miles and Alice were covered in tinsel, I chuckled a bit before it turned into a full on laugh. They looked at me as I was now laughing at them as they played in the tinsel; I stopped laughing and asked "What the hell are you two doing? Aren't you supposed to be getting the decorations ready for the party?" They looked at one another before taking a glance back at me, Alice, the girl with Auburn hair and Caramel coloured eyes, took off most of the tinsel.

"We kind of got carried away, sorry about that." Alice apologized as she began to put the tinsel back in the cardboard box, Miles noticed that Alice was cleaning up so he took the tinsel off the floor and off of himself and put it away with the other decorations.

"So what do you have so far for decorations besides the tinsel?" I questioned as Miles got out his clipboard from underneath the couch near the door.

"We have Red, Blue, Gold and Silver tree ornaments, Gold tinsel, seven different kinds of Christmas Lights that light up in a variety of Seasonal colours and we have tons of Christmas wreaths and a star for the top of our Christmas tree." Mile replied as moved his red hair out of his dark brown eyes; I pulled out my list and checked off a few things.

_'Looks like decorations are coming together nicely; all I have to do now is check up on everyone else.'_ I thought as I skipped with glee down the stairs to the basement, my mom, sister, Christina and Rudy were wrapping and getting ready for us to give them out to our friends and family tomorrow.

"So, what do you guys have so far for gifts?" I asked as I sat down on the chair beside our family's Christmas tree, Rudy pulled out a slip of paper and she read it over carefully before handing it to me. _'Okay, so we've already got gifts ready for all of the kids in Ivy's friends and their families, presents for the staff of my high school and her Elementary school, for the volunteers at the community club that usually help us with the yearly Christmas party. There are still a few more gifts to go until we can deliver them tomorrow before the celebration.'_ I thought as I handed the slip of paper to Rudy.

"You guys are doing a fantastic job so keep up the great work! I'm going to walk to the community center to drop off a few of the decorations; do you want to come with me Ivy?" I inquired as my sister leapt off of the floor with a huge smile played across her lips.

"Yes, I would love to come! But we have to get some cookies ready for Santa first." Ivy replied, she then ran up the stairs as I followed behind her as she ran into the kitchen where David was munching on one of the Cinnamon Shortbread cookies, Ivy giggled at David before she asked "Davie, can I put out some of the cookies for Santa Claus? Please?" She tried to use the cute puppy dog eyes trick as David put four gingerbread men on one of our cute festive plates, I walked over to the fridge and poured a glass of milk and put it down beside the cookies.

"Alright, now Santa can have a snack when he gets here. Are you ready to go now?" David questioned as he brought us our jackets, hats and gloves.

"Yeah! I want to help Stella set up for the party this year, let's go!" Ivy sang as she dragged me out of the house, my cheeks becoming rosy from the cold winter air as we began to walk down the street hand-in-hand on Christmas Eve.

Bernard's POV

I watched the monitors closely beside the other elves in silence, I watched as Santa continued the 2012 run and was now approaching Canada, Manitoba to be more specific. As the Arch Elf I was constantly running around to keep everyone on task so watching the screens with Curtis was one of my only breaks from that this evening. Curtis was munching loudly on a candy cane beside me and I was trying my best to ignore him as I took a quick glance over my shoulder at the other elves to see that they were working hard to keep track of Santa's flight patterns and status.

"Everything is going well this year Bernard, so try not to worry so much." Curtis said as he noticed that I've been stressed lately, I took a small glance over my shoulder to see that Curtis had brought me a steaming hot glass of Hot Chocolate. I took a few sips of the hot beverage and put it down and smiled at my friend who was always trying to help.

"Thanks Curtis and I think that this year will be like the last seventeen we've had with this Santa, and if we're lucky we'll get to go to the kitchen and get a small snack before getting back to work." I thanked my second in command Elf as I turned to face the monitors once again, keeping track of everything on them.

I could hear a group of Elves panicking at the other end of the Elf Information Center (or the E.L.C) I bolted to the group as fast as I could, I came to a sudden stop and Curtis was following behind me as he looked over my shoulder to see what was going on.

"Santa crashed into a tree and fell out of the sleigh, from what we can tell, the reindeer and the sleigh are fine but we have no idea if he's hurt or not. What should we do Bernard?" the Elf asked as I went over her words in my head, searching for a solution.

"The reindeer have just landed on top of a building in Churchill Manitoba. And I'll see if I can get a closer look of the area to look for Santa." Another person replied as he typed away at the keyboard.

"Bernard! We have the camera 1-4 online." Curtis shouted as I walked over to see what was on the screen, I sat down at the computer and ran my hand through my dark brown hair out of frustration. Curtis had now gotten a clear image of the area and I started to inspect it as I signalled to Curtis to go calm down the other Elves, my mind was racing from the situation that was unfolding and I could tell that Curtis was going to have a difficult time calming down the others.

"_I can't wait Stella! David is going to make everyone Christmas cookies and Santa Claus will be here soon!"_ I heard from the computer as I could now see a small girl that looked close to seven or eight year's old running up to the building with a huge box in her arms. A young woman ran up to her, who was also carrying a large cardboard box; she had long dark brown hair that cascaded down her back in cute little curls, I could see that she had blue eyes that matched the sky at dawn. The little girl held onto her hand as soon as she walked beside the child, they seemed like two sisters who were enjoying the holidays.

"_Stella! Look over there! It's Santa face first in the snow." _The girl exclaimed as the two of them ran over to Santa in a hurry, I noticed that the little girl looked terrified but her older sister was trying to comfort her as she checked to see if he was okay as he lay in the snow.

Stella's POV

"Hello? Are you Okay?" I asked as I tapped on the man's shoulder, he didn't move at all. I tried to think of an answer to the problem but it was useless. _'That's it! He probably has I.D or some sort of emergency contacts, and after that I'll call an ambulance.'_ I thought as I began to search his coat for some kind of identification, I looked through his jacket until I found a small business card.

_Santa Claus_

_North Pole_

I read as I looked at the strange card, I flipped it over so that I could see what was on the other side of it

_"If something should happen to me, put on the suit, the reindeer will know what to do."_

I read out loud as Ivy looked at the strange card while I was reading it, suddenly the other side of the card started glowing. I flipped it over once more to see that it no longer said 'Santa Claus' but something completely different.

_Star Angelle_

_(Christmas Angel)_

_North Pole_

It read this time as I noticed that the card somehow magically shape shifted right in my own hand, _'Alright, someone is trying to pull some sort of joke on me.'_ I thought as I snickered at the card and put it in my pocket.

"Stella, he disappeared and left his clothes behind! Wait where did he go? He was here a second ago." Ivy shouted as she noticed that the strange man disappeared and vanished into thin air. _'I do NOT want to take part in whatever this is, I have a schedule to keep and I need to stay on track!'_ I thought as I noticed that Ivy was staring at something on the roof of the community center. I looked up at what was there as well and I spotted eight reindeer that were hooked up to a red sleigh with gold and silver highlights, I was now staring at it in awe with Ivy.

"CAN WE TAKE A RIDE IN SANTA'S SLEIGH? Oh Please Please Please can we ride in the sleigh? If Santa can't deliver the gifts then we should!" Ivy begged as she hugged my arm in attempt to get me to let her ride in the strange and probably fake sleigh.

I looked down at her to see that she was trying to do the cute puppy dog eyes thing; she kept saying please over and over again until I finally gave in and said "Fine, since you put it that way. But only for tonight! And we have to be back by morning so we can deliver the other gifts. Got it?" I questioned, she then nodded her head in agreement showing me that she understood.

_'It won't work anyway because there is no such thing as magic flying sleighs; this is definitely a prank of some sort.' _I thought as I looked up at the so called '_Magical Reindeer'_.

"Ivy, there is no possible way to get onto the roof in order for us to ge_" I was cut off by a golden ladder dropping down right in front of us, my eyes widened as Ivy began to climb the ladder and I was still stuck in place because of shock.

"Come on Stella! Come up here and see the reindeer, and don't forget the suit!" She shouted down and me as I put on the jacket that magically shrunk to my size along with the pants and boots that turned into a black pair of boots with gold buckles on the side. I climbed the strange ladder and saw that Ivy was petting the reindeer, and of course since they were absolutely adorable I just had to go and pet them as well. I walked over to Dasher and began to pet the cute reindeer; and it looked like he really liked it. I got in the sleigh along with Ivy, and I was now holding the reins in my hand. The reindeer were looking at me like they were waiting for me to do something, I looked down at the reins in my hands and snapped them slightly against the sleigh and the reindeer took off into the night sky.

* * *

**Please Rate and Review!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bernard finally gets to meet Stella! How will this turn out?**

**Read and find out!**

**P.S- There have been some major changes to the story in order to help the plot...**

**So some of it will be a re-read but most of it is new!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bernard's POV

I read the rule over and over again as I still questioned what had just happened, Santa was supposed to be male so why did the suit allow a girl to take his place? "_In the case of a female putting on the suit, that individual will not be under the contract unless they are considered to be worthy for the job and will be called Star Angelle (Christmas Angel)."_ I read out loud as Curtis looked over my shoulder to see the book in my hands, _'So this girl was found worthy to take Santa's place, but this is still the very first time in Christmas history that something like this had happened. I should probably tell the other elves to treat this young woman with respect just like our previous Bosses, and it's my job as the Arch Elf to tell the girl about being in charge as well. This is going to be a very long evening then.'_ I thought as I handed the rule book to Curtis so that he could get a good look at the rule.

"So this means that the girl is the boss then?" Curtis asked as I took another sip of my hot chocolate, I looked back at my number two Elf and replied " That's what it looks like Curtis, could you go tell the other elves about this and try to make them accepting to this new Christmas Angel while I try to track down information on this girl?" I questioned as I logged into the computer and began to search for info on our new boss.

"You got it Bernard! I'll tell the others." Curtis yelled as he ran down the stairs while still looking back at me, a few other elves were beginning to start to find info on our mysterious new boss.

"Bernard, we've found some basic information on the two girls. The older ones name is Stella Aarons and the younger ones names is Ivy Aarons, Stella is in charge of the biggest Christmas party and secret Santa project in Manitoba and is called the Christmas Angel because of her hard work to spread Christmas cheer in her town. She is born on Christmas day in the year 1996 and is sixteen years-old right now but likes to say that she's seventeen because of how close her birthday is, she loves winter sports and activities and she works at a daycare at her little sister's school. Ivy Aarons is seven years-old and is an upbeat girl that loves Christmas just as much as her older sister and she was born on December 21st in the year 2005, and that's all we can find at the moment." Wynter said as she read the information from her monitor as I took a quick glance at the screen, _'She likes Christmas and loves children so it shouldn't be a problem to convince her to work with us, and she also has a little sister that will probably encourage her to help us. But she also has something that she takes care of on Christmas so it'll be a bit harder to take her away from that because she is so dedicated to it like I am with my job here.'_ I thought as I pulled up the same data on my screen to take a closer look and the information, my dark brown eyes locked on the screen.

Stella's POV

We were actually soaring over the town in a magical sleigh, _'I must be dreaming! There is no possible way that something like this could happen, Sleighs don't fly.'_ I thought in disbelief as I stared in awe at the lights of the town from above.

_'If this is a dream then I should try to enjoy it before I have to wake up tomorrow.'_ I thought as I saw that Ivy was as amazed as I was about the flying reindeer and sleigh, I could feel the cold winter wind in my face as we flew through the night. The two of us were still watching the small town below us as it passed us by, my eyes glued on the moon above me as I watched it while I was driving the Christmas sleigh.

"Ivy, I need you to grab my phone and text mom and send her a message saying that we'll be staying at Mary's house tonight. Or else I'll land the reindeer right now and we won't be allowed to ride in the sleigh." I ordered as Ivy had gotten a hold of my mom and did as asked; she looked up at me with blue eyes and asked in a sweet voice "Why are we going to lie to mommy?" I took a glance at her and smiled at her as I tried to pay attention to flying the sleigh.

"Because she would probably not want us to fly the sleigh around the world and we need to help Santa, and I think if Santa were here that he would agree with me." I replied as she smiled to show that she understood what I was saying, I noticed that there was a CD player on the sleigh and I pulled out a CD from my bag and put it in with a small _Click _as it began to play White Christmas.

"Stella, do you think that we might meet some of Santa's Elves tonight?" She asked innocently as I laughed at how cute her question was, I moved some of my brown hair out of my eyes as I turned to face her without getting my eyes off of the sky.

"Maybe, if a flying sleigh is possible then it is possible for us to meet Christmas Elves tonight." I said with a fond smile.

"Santa is so cool, he works so hard to deliver all of the gifts to everyone." She replied as my smile grew from hearing her say that.

"Well I also think that Santa is pretty cool but I think that the Elves are pretty cool as well, it takes a lot of hard work and determination to make toys for all of the children in the world. They must work long and exhausting hours at Santa's workshop in order to get everything done by Christmas. But at the same time, it must take Santa a long time to finish that massive list." I reasoned, she grinned at my comment and said "Everyone works hard at the North Pole! They're a team and they need to have each other's backs that they can be the best that they can be!"

It was a long night for the two of us as we delivered gifts to thousands of children, and we went to so many different places too! We went to Italy, Spain, Paris, and Moscow, Japan and all over the U.S.A as well. And I got to eat tons of cookies (I love any kind of cookies that I can put in my mouth!) which was totally epic, and finally the magic bag was empty so we could all go home.

"Alright guys! Let's go home and get some rest!" I shouted as the reindeer changed direction as they gained speed.

After an hour of flying through the cold night the reindeer landed in the middle of nowhere, the cold air was biting my face as I tried to cover most of my face with my red scarf. Ivy started hugging my waist as we sat in the cold and frozen area, as my face was now a rosy red from the winter winds.

"Ummm Reindeer, this isn't home. This is the middle of nowhere!" I yelled as I could feel how cold my hands were, suddenly the reindeer somehow unhooked themselves from the sleigh and ran out into the cold, leaving us behind.

"How are we going to get home Stella?" Ivy asked as she continued to give me a hug, she looked at me with a worried look as I did my best to comfort my little sister.

"I'm not sure Ivy, but maybe if we're lucky, we'll find someone who can help us." I explained as I put my arm around in attempt to keep her calm.

Just then I noticed the silhouette of what seemed to be a little girl; I tried to get a better look at the figure as I did my best to see through all of the snow.

"Hello? Do you know where the nearest town is?" I yelled as I questioned our location, the girl looked at us and smiled. Suddenly a candy cane coloured pole slowly rose from the frozen ground, I noticed that a small keypad came out of the side of the strange pole and she pressed a few buttons on it before the pole sunk back into the snow and the girl skipped off into the distance.

I could feel the sleigh moving and when I looked down I could see that the sleigh was now sinking into the ground, my eyes widened when I saw that the sleigh was lowering into a gigantic building with tons of people. The Sleigh finally touched the ground and I looked around the overly populated room and noticed that everyone one here was a child, '_What the Fuck are a bunch of children doing here?'_ I thought as I hopped out of the sleigh and left my Christmas Angel jacket in the sleigh.

"Ivy, stay in the sleigh and don't move unless I come to get you." I ordered as I walked further into the strange building, my icicle blue eyes searching for whoever was in charge.

I looked cross as I practically ran through the building, cross was actually an understatement because I was a mixture of confused and shocked which was not a good combination for me at the time. I ran over to a small group of kids and they looked at me with a bunch of questioning looks as they waited for me to say something.

"Who is your boss?" I asked in a polite voice in attempt to hide how mad I was, the children stared at me before smiling as one of them said "You're the boss!"

"Look kid, I have no time for games so if you could tell me where the adults are that would be appreciated." I replied in the sweetest tone possible as I tried to get information on who was in charge from the small pointy eared boy. The boy looked frustrated after hearing what I had said and crossed his arms and scowled at me, as I had noticed that a few of the other children seemed to be upset by what I had said as well.

"I'm not a kid! I'm an Elf!" he exclaimed in a childish voice as he put his hands on his hips to emphasize his comment.

I tried so hard not to laugh at how cute it was that he wanted to be an elf so I didn't want to make it look like I didn't believe him and the best thing to do when kids were like this was play along.

"In that case you guys are some of the cutest elves I have ever seen!" I declared with a huge grin, the small children smiled back at me after hearing my kind words and then went back to wrapping presents.

_ 'This is crazy! I went all around the world on a flying sleigh and now I'm surrounded my small children who think their elves?! I think that I've gone mad…'_ I thought as I continued to walk through the brightly decorated Christmas-y building, still looking for whoever was the boss around here… I wonder if they've heard of the Child Labour laws.

"Stella!Stella! Wait for me!" Ivy yelled as she ran over to me and held my hand; she smiled at me with a huge grin as kind of hugged my arm and skipped as we wandered aimlessly through the halls.

"This place is huge Stella! There are toys everywhere, come with me to look at the dolls!" my younger sister exclaimed as she practically dragged me through the halls until I finally saw the heart of the building, my eyes were locked on the beautiful scene before me as I was in awe.

The walls of the huge building were a maroon colour and it reminded me of some sort of government building because I could actually see all of the different floors because instead of walls there seemed to be like the fencing on the outside of a balcony that kept people from falling and getting hurt. In the middle of the ginormous room was a circular floor held a bunch of kids staring at a bunch of monitors that had pictures of the world and other strange things.

I could see close to a thousand small children working, they were wrapping presents, fixing toys, stuffing stuffed animals and tons of other things. I could see so many kids that it was kind of weird that I hadn't found a single adult to keep track of all of them.

"Hey! Who is the boss around here?" I asked a young girl that looked about nine years old; she smiled at me before answering "You are in charge Santa!"

"Santa?! Well first of all I'm a girl and not a fat dude that flies around in a magical sleigh, and second, I've just met you people so how am I supposed to be the boss?" I lightly chuckled, the kids look at each other and then they almost panicked when a boy that looked about 16 years old walked over to them, his dark eyes were locked onto me but he took occasional glances over at the children behind me. He had curly dark brown hair that almost matched his chocolate brown eyes; he wore a burgundy coloured long sleeved shirt with gold designs on it that gave him an air of authority and his velvety looking green hat had a golden broach on it that seemed to match the gold pattern on his shirt. He also wore a dark brown pair of baggy pants and a black pair of boots that reminded me of Miles's elf costume that he wore last year and I could also see that he had pointy ears just like everyone else that was here.

"Do we get Christmas off?" The taller elf asked as I could tell that he was not pleased with the others, the young girl looked up at the boy and then gave him a small smile as she innocently replied "No, we never get Christmas off."

"Then I guess that you should be working then. So get to work." The elfin looking teen said sternly, as soon as he got them back to work he looked over at Ivy and I only to see that the two of us were slowly sneaking away while he was talking to the others.

"It's nice to meet you Santa and welcome to the North Pole." He announced as I stared at him like he was insane, I took a step closer to him in attempt to get a better look at the strange teen.

"Oh my God! Are those real?" I asked as I tried to get a good look at his unusual ears, I stared in awe at his adorable elfin ears as I questioned if they were actually elves or not.

_'He's an Elf! Well…. I should have seen that coming. But he can't be an elf, elves don't exist!'_ I thought as I tried to convince myself that this was just a dream, Ivy started to look worried as I began to pace back and forth in the area in front of the elf.

_'I can't get all worked up until these people give me a good explanation of what on earth is going on; I have to think about this logically.' _I thought as I stopped pacing and looked the official looking elf in the eye, my sapphire coloured orbs locked onto the strange teen as they held a hint of curiosity and wonder.

"Who are you and what on earth is going on?" I questioned, immediately getting to the point and not missing the opportunity to get answers.

"I'm Bernard and I'm the workshop's Head Elf, Santa." He introduced with a smile that I could clearly tell was fake; obviously this "Bernard" was not the nicest person to work with.

"First of all I'm not Santa; my name is Stella Aarons-Cadice, Nice to meet you Bernie." I said with a small smile as I butchered the elf's name and gave him a cute nickname that he did not seem pleased about.

"Did the other guy disappear a little while after you found him and left the suit behind?" He questioned, I looked at him and thought about his question and what it had to do with why they were calling me Santa. Then it hit me, the other guy was gone so they wanted me to take his place.

"Oh No! There is no way I'm doing this." I stated in a firm voice as I tried to stand my ground and not being tricked into helping them.

"Do you have the card?" He asked as he put his hand out, I quickly handed him the card I had found with the suit.

He brought a magnifying glass and put it up to the card to show the small writing on the card, how would I ever be able to read that without one?! Aw Shit, that's the point of the fine print being hidden, so that they could trick people into being Santa. It's official, Elves are Evil and sneaky little bastards.

"The Santa Clause: In putting on the suit and entering the sleigh, the wearer waives any and all right to any previous identity, real or implied, and fully accepts the duties and responsibilities of Santa Claus, in perpetuity to which some time the wearer becomes unable to do so, by either accident or design. Therefore, by putting on the suit you became in charge… Santa." He explained as he read the tiny writing.

"You have to be kidding, this is all a joke right?" I questioned with confusion and worry in my tired voice, I grew pale at the thought of this being real and actually having to be in charge of Christmas.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" He asked in a serious tone as he ran his fingers through his dark curly hair.

"You're dressed like an elf and you are running Santa's workshop, are you really sure you want me to answer that?" I retorted in a stern voice as I put my hand on the back of my head in confusion.

Before he could reply to my sly comment he noticed that I look kind of ill, he quickly put his hand to my forehead as I tried to move away since it bugged me when people were in my personal space.

"You seem to have a slight fever, so that explains why your cheeks looked flushed even after you were in the workshop for a while. Don't worry, I'll get Dr. Hismus to take a look at you right away, he is the Pole's best doctor so he'll be happy to help." Bernard said as he began to lead Ivy and me down the brightly decorated and crowded hallways of the workshop, his hand gently holding onto mine.

As soon as the three of us entered a small room with a sign that read Elfirmary on the door a small redheaded male elf that looked about twelve years old looked up from his work and looked at me with a questioning stare, as he probably noticed my ears that would have been unusual to an elf.

"Hello Bernard, who's you special friend that you have brought to me today?" the younger looking elf asked with a small smirk played upon his childlike face, the head elf rolled his eyes at the doctor's behaviour towards him taking me over to him.

"This is San-Stella who seems to have a slight fever but I wasn't entirely sure since she's human and not an elf, so I brought her over here to see if you could quickly have a look at her." The Arch Elf stated in a dry tone as he did not find the younger elf's comment funny in the slightest way.

Dr. Hismus took a step closer to me and put his hand on my forehead just like Bernard had done before and then he quickly fetched a candy cane coloured thermometer at put it in my mouth. After waiting a few seconds he gently pulled the thermometer out of my mouth and looked at the numbers on it, he sighed softly before putting the small device on a table beside the bed in the corner of the room and then taking a small glance back up at me.

"It seems that you have more than a slight fever and by the looks of it, it could get much worse if not treated properly. I think that this small fever had escalated to this from lack of sleep, am I right?" the young doctor questioned as Bernard got me to lie down on the bed in the small room.

"Unfortunately for me, I haven't slept in two days because of all of the Christmas preparations that had to be made." I explained with a hint of guilt as I remembered all of the gift wrapping I had done in the last three days that had been quite stressful.

"So is this sleeping pattern normal for you around this time of year?" he asked as he continued to study my appearance, constantly taking glances at the taller elf behind me.

"Yes and No, it really depends on how much work there is that needs to be done." I replied as I thought about my answer, Ivy jumped over to me with a smile on her face as I knew that she had seen some of those stressful moments.

"Yeah like there was this one day that Miles had a new yearly Christmas hoax and it was funny! He decided to dress up as Santa just to get free cookies, Stella was really mad at him for that. And then there was the year after that when he took his older brother's car and got people to pay money so that they could kiss in it, and then he got a bunch of tall and pretty ladies and put them in elf costumes and said that he replaced the elves because Santa needed to get laid… Stella? What does 'laid' mean?" my little sister questioned at the end of her explanation as she tried to figure out what on earth Miles was talking about, I slapped my forehead as I thought about Miles's crazy holiday schemes that always seemed to get me to fix them year after year.

The elves with us stared at us oddly as they were probably thinking about what Ivy had just said, their stares burning holes in my back as I truly hated the attention.

"Ivy, I'll tell you what that means as soon as we can get Miles to stop his annual holiday hoax." I explained with a frustrated sigh.

"Ivy, would you like a snack? You're going to be here a while so how about I call Quinton and he'll show you around the workshop?" Bernard the Head elf questioned as he got another elf over here and smiled when he heard the head elf's orders. Ivy didn't even give him an answer and ran off through the factory with the smaller elf, leaving me with the grumpy Elf and overly peppy Elf.

"So why isn't our workaholic Head Elf barking at everyone right now? It does seem highly unusual that you would drop all of your work just to make sure that someone was alright." The red-haired doctor elf whispered with a sly grin as they had noticed that I wasn't really paying attention to them, Bernard lightly blushed at the younger elf's question and quickly turned away to hide his face that had turned cherry red.

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay, that's all there is to it." He stated in a whisper as he crossed his arms and tried not to look like a teen with a small crush, I quickly turned to face the two elves and gave them my all-knowing stare.

"You guys know that I can here you, right?" I inquired with a devious smirk; I could see the elves shocked expressions as they just remembered that I was behind them.

"So could you tell me more about this Clause thing?" I asked as I continued to think about the miniature contract on the card, Bernard sat down beside me and once again ran his fingers through his dark curls.

"You know the contact that I would like to get out of." I continued to explain as I was extremely tired of being here and wanted to return to my home, the elf gave me an annoyed look as I could tell that he was not pleased with my comment.

Dr. Hismus stared at the two of us and noticed that my comment was going to turn into some sort of argument and he quickly moved to the other end of the room, silently watching as Bernard began to lose his patience with me.

"Look Stella, you put on the coat and hat and got in the sleigh so that clearly falls under the Santa Clause, that's it. End of Story." The Head Elf explained once more as he tried to get me to understand, trying hard not to yell at me.

"This is crazy do you really think tha-" "I'll ship the list to your house Okay?" Bernard said as he cut me off in the middle of my sentence, a confused and befuddled look appeared on my face as I tried to figure out what he was talking about.

"Oh! You mean the naughty and nice list, just like in that Christmas song." I realized with a small laugh as I knew that I should have known that, The Arch Elf sighed a sigh of relief since he knew that he would not have to explain that to me and moved on to the next thing he had to explain.

"All you have to do is put a C next to the names of the kids who are naughty and P next to the nice ones." Bernard continued as I could tell that he was having an easy time explaining all of this to me.

"P is Present for the nice kids and C is coal for the Naughty kids, Right Bernie?" I inquired with a mischievous smile as I could see that he didn't exactly like the name I had given him earlier, he then nodded to show that I was correct and said "Yes, that's what it is."

"Just one more thing that you need to know, I'll come by your house to pick you up on thanksgiving so that you can be here full time for work." The dark-haired elf announced, I gave him an odd look as I asked "American or Canadian?"

"What?" He said as he did not understand my question, I secretly rolled my eyes at his remark and explained without hesitation "October 14th in Canada and November 28th in the States, so which one?"

"November 28th so it's about a month before Christmas, anything else?" He questioned as he began to leave, waiting by the exit for my last question that he would have to answer.

"Yeah just two more questions, first one is how will I know who's nice and who is naughty?" I asked as I thought that it was quite odd that he never explained that part, his dark brown orbs met the soft stare of my sapphire blue eyes as I could see that he had heard this question before.

"You'll just know, there really isn't much to it." He answered thoughtfully as I was still kind of confused about it but let go of it because somehow I believed his unusual reply.

"Is there a way for me to be back by tomorrow morning?" I questioned in a curious tone as I truly hope that I would be with my family for Christmas because the party was on Christmas day.

"Of course, we can get you for tomorrow morning so you don't have to worry." The Head Elf verified with a small smile as he left the room, leaving me to lie on the bed and stare at the ceiling till I fell asleep and waited for the next day.

* * *

**WOOT!**

**Finally finished this chapter and it is sooo much better than the original.**

**Thanks for reading and Please, Oh Please, Please, Please DO NOT... Get arrested. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, I kind of re-wrote the second chapter so if you read this one and it makes absolutely no sense then that's why. **

**So I hope that you enjoy the third chapter of my fanfic and I'm sorry for any confusions.**

**Chapter 3~ *Remember last December***

* * *

Bernard's P.O.V

It has been three hours since the new boss and her sister were in the North Pole and even I was uplifted by her positive attitude, she didn't even yell at me when I told her about being in charge like most of our new Santa's would, she joked about not doing it but she listened and thought about it at both of our point of views. And come to think of it she is the first Santa that I've actually been looking forward to working with, which is unusual for an Elf who has never been a big fan of humans. As I walked through the workshop I had noticed that the elves were working a bit better than they were before, I guess that everyone has been affected by Stella.

"Hey Bernard!" Curtis exclaimed as he ran over to me, I could see his bright coloured uniform from the other end of the factory.

The younger elf had short and thick light brown hair that contrasted his golden rimmed glasses; the white and green stripped shirt had long sleeves and looked kind of big on the short elf. His Caramel coloured eyes were close to the colour of his beige pants and shoes, Curtis adjusted his red neck tie as he stood in front of me with a wide smile on his childlike face.

"What's got you in a good mood Bernard? You're never in a good mood when there is work to be done." Curtis asked in attempt to find out what on earth I was so happy about, I simply shrugged and continued to walk casually down the hall with a blissful smile.

"Bernard, it's been three hours since you've yelled at anyone and I've heard from Chuck in wrapping that you were humming Deck the Halls when you were over there checking up on them. And whatever has gotten you in a good mood seems to be helping everyone else since you aren't barking orders at them, you haven't even told me to get back to work." Curtis revealed as he told me about his observations, watching my expression closely.

"Is there anything else that is on your mind that I should know about Curtis?" I questioned as I looked back at the second in command elf, sticking my hands in my pockets and giving him a small smirk.

"Actually Bernard we've decided on something that needs your attention." Curtis announced while he followed behind me as we approached the Elf Information Center.

"And what is it Curtis?" I inquired, my voice making it sound more like an order than a question.

Curtis sat down in front of a monitor and began to type away on the keyboard; I pulled up a chair and sat beside the younger elf with a curious look on my face. Suddenly, an image popped up on the screen and I could see five teens, a small girl and her mother gathered around a Christmas tree, the anxious looks on their faces were brimming with excitement.

"_Ahhh look everyone! Sleeping beauty is finally awake, or are you one of the ugly step sisters?"_ A dirty blonde-haired teen asked with a chuckled as he teased the brunette, she turned to face him and pushed him off of the arm of the couch. He hit the floor with a small _Omph_ and sat down where he was seated earlier, her smile widening as she watched her friend get up off of the floor.

"_Stella!"_ The blonde teen exclaimed as the rest of the people in the room erupted in laughter, the blue eyed teenaged girl smirking at her victory over him.

"_David, if you ever call me that again I will personally arrange your funeral."_ Stella stated as she picked up her Christmassy Santa hat and placed it on top of her head, her brown curls looking quite nice with the festive hat.

I looked back at Curtis who seemed to enjoy watching the teens fight with one another, I got Curtis's attention and he put a guilty smile on his face.

"Why are we spying on our new boss Curtis?" I questioned with a bit of anger in my normally calm voice while I stood in front of him with a cross look, Curtis shifted uncomfortably in his seat as I could see that he was deep in thought, his blue-green coloured eyes locked on my dark brown orbs.

"I thought that since a female has never gone through the transformation before that it would be a good idea to observe her to see how it will affect her, kind of like an experiment… But if it makes you feel any better those humans are hilarious, I've only been watching them for an hour now and they've caused the others elves and I to laugh a few times." Curtis said with a small laugh, I took a glance at the monitor to that a few of the elves were watching the group that was showed on the screen.

"Curtis, you are supposed to be working! Not spying on people, so get back to work Curtis." I commanded to show him that I meant business; I walked over to the elves that were crowded around the screen and got them to go back to their work, hoping that there would be no more distractions today.

'_What on earth do the others like about watching a group of teens?' _I wondered as I looked at the screen and watched the strange teens, sitting down on the chair in front of the screen to get a better look at it but then realizing that I had work to do and shut of the screen and began to walk around the workshop.

Just then I changed my mind and sat in front of the screen and turned it on again to see what on earth the other elves thought was so funny about the group of humans.

Stella's P.O.V

"David, if you ever call me that again I will personally arrange your funeral." I stated in an ice cold tone in order to get my point across that I was dead serious, I put on my Santa hat and moved a few strands of my messy brown hair out of my eyes as I grabbed a waffle from the plate beside me and took a small bite.

"Alright everyone, listen up because I have a fantastic idea that you will love!" Miles shouted with glee as he practically jumped off of the couch in excitement, everyone groaned as we all knew that this was going to be another one of his Holiday Schemes.

He pulled out a large box and opened it to reveal a bunch of weird looking Dwarf dolls dressed up like Buddy the Elf from the Christmas movie Elf; I picked up one of the dolls and noticed the poor quality of the stitching and fabric, the worn out looking colours of the toy reminded me of an old broken toy that was played with one too many times.

"What the fuck are these creepy little things?" I asked as I picked up one of the dolls like it was filthy and tried not to break the poorly made doll, Miles gave me the 'how do you not know' look and grabbed the doll from my grasp.

"It's an Elf! Can you not see its pointy ears?!" he said as he showed me the dolls pointed ears but I still thought that it didn't look like an elf at all.

"It's not an Elf; it's one of the seven dwarves in a poorly made leprechaun suit. Where on earth of the adorable and childlike faces that all elves have? This looks more like a constipated garden gnome then an elf, and not all elves wear green." I ranted without even thinking about the words that seemed to come out of my mouth on their own, everyone one in the room except Ivy seemed shocked that I had actually cared about what I used to call a 'Pointless fairy-tale'.

"That's right Stella; the elves we saw at the North Pole last night all looked like kids except for Bernard!" Ivy exclaimed in a mater-of-fact kind of way as everyone else gave Ivy and I an odd stare, David chuckled lightly after he took another greedy bite of his chocolate chip cookie.

"Elves, what's next? Are you going to tell me that Rudolph lives next door?" Miles chuckled lightly as he stole David's cookie leaving an irritated David beside him, I joined in on the laughter to show that I didn't believe what Ivy had said about the North Pole.

"It was just a strange dream I had Ivy, it's not real." I laughed as I gave David another cookie to replace the one that Miles had eaten, Ivy kind of pouted after I had said that in a way of protesting.

"But Stella, don't you remember how we met Bernard and Quinton showed me the workshop and I saw all of the really cool toys and machines. I even saw where they took care of the reindeer, it was soooo cool!" She stated as she tried to tell us exactly what her imaginary visit to the North Pole was like.

"Can I drive the sleigh next year Stella? I promise that I'll practice every day so, please, oh please, please, please let me!" my little sister begged as she jumped up and down in front of me, I let out an irritated sigh as I knew that it would take a lot more to get her to stop fantasizing about the imaginary place.

"Ivy, there will be no sleigh driving next year. It didn't even happen this year because it was just a Hot Chocolate induced dream, there were no elves and there were no flying reindeer last night." I replied without hesitation. Ivy looked convinced to show me that it was real and pulled out an old looking snow globe, shook it, and then showed it to me; I quickly took a look at it and handed it back to her with an unimpressed look on my face.

"It's cute Ivy but it doesn't prove that we went to a magical place last night, so why don't you get a waffle and eat with us Ivy." I said with a small smile as I handed Ivy a plate with some red velvet waffles on it with icing in attempt to get her to forget about trying to convince me into believing her story.

"Stella? What's the difference between and crush and loving someone?" Ivy asked with curiosity in her childlike voice, I gave her an odd look as I tried to figure out why she would want to know that.

"Well a crush is a love that usually doesn't last very long but a love lasts forever. Why do you wanna know Ivy?" I questioned after I explained what they were to my little sister, Ivy giggled as I knew that whatever it was that she was about me.

"Dr. Hismus and the elf named Curtis think that Bernard has a crush on you!" Ivy said with a devious laugh while thinking that it was kind of funny, I let out a small chuckle as David joined in and stated "That's kind of funny that the only people that will actually like you that way are imaginary elves."

I slapped him lightly on the back of his head with a pillow and he was once again knocked off of the couch and landed on the floor with a small _Thump_, everyone in the room was doing their best to hide their laughter as we watched David get off of the floor and fix his fake pointed ears that he had on.

"Care to say that again David?" I said as I stifled my laughter, my sapphire blue eyes locked on an irritated David. Suddenly, Rudy put on the radio and I could hear the famous and catchy song 'Jingle Bell Rock' and everyone including my workaholic and grumpy head Elf David joined in as we sang the song and danced around the Christmas tree, and from that alone I could tell that we were going to have another wonderful Christmas.

* * *

**Ugh... I have waited WAY too long to update this.**

**I actually finished this chapter two weeks after Christmas but never got around to posting it.**

**But I have now started on the next chapter, and remember to review!**

**My inspiration loves all of your reviews and the more I have the quicker I write.**

**And remeber, please, oh please, please, please DO NOT... Get arrested.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one took me a while to plan out and write so I am sorry for the long wait! But I am quite happy with how well this one turned out and I got what everyone wanted.  
I have to say that the reviews helped me to write this chapter and give me Ideas so thank you to everyone who did give me a review!**

**AND NOW without further delay here is the fourth chapter!**

* * *

Bernard's P.O.V

**January 7****th****, 2013**

I walked down the brightly lit hallway as I continued to keep everyone working at a steady pace, Curtis followed behind marking off all of the things that were down on his clipboard. Curtis flipped through the papers on the clipboard and seemed content with the progress we were making and then handed it to me so that I could take a look.

"The numbers aren't bad Curtis but we still have all of North America to make presents for and production has slowed down without Santa." I stated with a small sigh as I gave Curtis his clipboard back, suddenly a young elf ran up to us and tapped Curtis on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Excuse me sir but the council of Legendary Figures are here to see Santa, what should I do about it?" She asked as she looked up at us with her big brown eyes, Curtis and I thought about it before I came to a decision… Since Santa wasn't here it was our job to see what they wanted.

"Curtis, you watch the workshop. I'm going to the meeting, but remember to call me if anything bad happens." I said with a firm tone in my voice as I followed the small female Elf to Santa's office where the Legendary Figures were. I quickly walked into the room and took a seat where Santa usually sat; Jack Frost looked at me with an odd stare as the others noticed that I had come instead of Santa.

"Where's your boss Bernard, shouldn't he be here?" Cupid asked as he flew over and the others looked as curious as him to hear why Santa was not in the meeting, I fidgeted in my chair as I tried to find a way to tell them that we had a new boss that wouldn't be what they would expect.

"Well umm, you see, we are under new management now." I began to explain as I tried to hide how nervous I was, which was unusual for me since I have attended a lot of these meetings before.

"That's too bad Bernard, I really liked Scott Calvin and his family but I guess that we're going to have to do our best to make sure that this new guy gets used to everything." Jack voiced in a friendly way as I could see that he was greatly intrigued by the information of a new Santa.

"Well our new boss won't exactly be who you would expect for the role but I know that she will be able to handle it." I informed them as I grabbed at cookie from the plate beside me and took a large bite, everyone seemed shocked about what I had just said and exchanged surprised looks between themselves before looking back at me with greater interest than earlier.

"So the new Santa is a girl? That's interesting…" Cupid said as he seemed to think about it and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face, I wonder what on earth he was thinking about…

"Come on Bernard! You have to give us some information on her, what's she like? What are her interests? Where is she from? You know, stuff like that." The Easter Bunny exclaimed as I could see that he really wanted to know what Stella was going to be like when she met them, Mother Nature could see that I was being bombarded by their questions and signalled in a way that everyone stopped talking.

"Bernard will answer all of our questions but let's not overwhelm him; he has enough on his plate as it is." Mother Nature stated as she did her best to help me evade all of their questions, suddenly, I thought of something that I could use to show them who exactly Stella was.

"Well we do have a way to keep tabs on her if you would like to see what she's like; all I need to do is access one of the computers in the naughty and nice center." I explained as I led them to the naughty and nice center where I turned on the computer that I was using before to keep track of her transformation, I entered the password and the monitor roared to life and showed Stella and her younger sister walking through a snow covered park.

_"Stella, can I come with you next time you go to the North Pole? I promise that I'll do my best to help the Elves and I won't bug you."_ Stella's little sister Ivy pleaded with a small smile as she waited for an answer from her older sister.

_"We aren't going to the North Pole, didn't I tell you that it was just a Hot Chocolate and cookie induced fantasy?"_ Stella explained with a small laugh as she continued to wander around the frosty cold park, snowflakes falling all around them as they admired the lovely snow.

_"But it was real Stella! Quinton and Curtis showed me the workshop and you were in the Elfish doctor's office with Bernard, and then they were talking about Bernard like liking you!"_ Ivy exclaimed as she giggled about me having a small crush on her older sister. The blood rushed to my face and made it turn a deep mistletoe berry red as I heard what she had said about me and I tried my best to hide my rosy face in my hands, both the Tooth fairy and Cupid looked over their shoulders at me and gave me a sly smile as the stifled their laughter.

"So Bernard, since when are you in the game I like to call love?" Cupid asked with a devious gleam in his eyes, my cheeks went from mistletoe berry red to the same shade of crimson as Santa's suit within seconds of his question.

"I am not and I do not have a crush on her." I stated in a firm tone as I crossed my arms and sent a glare at them.

"Sure you don't Bernard… So that isn't the reason why your face is the same colour as a tomato?" The Tooth Fairy laughed with a bit of sarcasm as I began to sink deeper into my chair in attempt to hide myself from them, as they continued to watch the screen I could see a group of elves forming behind us and I stood up from my chair and walked over to them.

"Get back, to work…NOW." I barked as I tried to stop showing how mad and embarrassed I was, my cheeks were still a bright red as I angrily stomped back to my seat and sat down again.

"Wait a minute, Bernard? Are you blushing?" Curtis asked as he walked to where I was and looked at me to see that my entire face was a rosy red and he began to chuckle, I took a few deep breaths as I tried to calm down and not say something that I knew would only make my situation worse.

"Curtis, please go look after the workshop. I will talk to you later." Curtis simply nodded his head in agreement and made his way to the teddy bear express and started to count the amount of stuffed toys that had been made.

_"Ivy, that may sound like a wonderful dream but there is no way that anything like that would ever happen to people like us, and plus, we were decorating the community centre on Christmas eve so we couldn't have gone on a magical sleigh ride. And what do you think the North Pole even looks like? Do you think that they have homes made out of gingerbread and gumdrops?"_ Stella joked as I brought my attention back to the screen in front of me, I could hear Stella's little sister Ivy softly giggle at her joke.

_"Houses made of Gingerbread and gumdrops? That sounds like Hansel and Gretel."_ Ivy replied as a devious smirk appeared on Stella's beautiful face.

_"Well if we were in Hansel and Gretel than I must be the evil witch because I feel like making an Ivy flavoured pie!"_ Stella laughed as she began to playfully chase her little sister around the park, both of them laughing and playing in the snow as they enjoyed their outing.

Stella's P.O.V

**January 21st, 2013**

My dark boots splashed through the slush on the sidewalk as I ran through my small town, the blue and grey scarf around my neck barely covering my nose and keeping it warm in the cold weather. My jacket clung tightly to my small body and my hair kept flying into my face, making it hard for me to see where I was going. I burst through my front door, kicked off my winter boots and jumped on my couch where Alice and Rudy were already sitting and going through their binders.

"You're four minutes late Stella, you are never late. Did Mrs. Edmond ask you to help the junior choir with that song again?" Alice asked as she continued to look through her notes as she tried to study for the Physics Exam that was in two weeks.

"Yeah he did, the Altos needed help with a few bars in their music and Alison was also there to help so it didn't take too long to get the Grade Nine students to sing the right notes. Though I have to admit that they are doing pretty good, I don't think that we were even that good when we were in that Choir." I replied as I opened up my textbook and started to copy out my notes in attempt to remember all of the information that I needed to know for the Exam.

"When we were in Junior Choir our voices were so high that it sounded incredibly pitchy as soon as we got into the higher range. But I was still a lot better then you guys were in Grade Nine." Rudy said as she grinned to show how proud she was of her singing ability.

"Well my voice is supposed to sound really high; after all, I am a Soprano in the senior Choir this year. But I do have to admit that my voice needs a bit of work." I stated with a sigh, Rudy smiled and nodded as she put her feet up on the coffee table.

"If you want help I can give you a lesson or two to help you with the last few bars of 'Kiss the Girl'?" Rudy questioned as I looked over my shoulder at my friend.

"That would be nice Rudy, maybe after Choral practice tomorrow we can head over to the band room and you can help me with that song." She nodded yes and then we heard the front door open and shut, Ivy and another girl her age that was an inch taller than her ran inside the living room.

"There she is Anna! You can tell her what you want now." Ivy exclaimed as the girl walked over to me and smiled, she then hopped onto my lap and looked up into my sapphire coloured eyes.

"I want a puppy for Christmas this year, and don't forget to read my letter when you get it. Oh and tell the elves that they are doing a great job and I promise that I will put out carrots for the Reindeer this year!" The only things going through my mind after hearing that was the thought of Ivy telling her entire class, and maybe even the whole town about her crazy fantasy of me being Santa. And now she has convinced Anna that I'm some sort of magical gift bringer as well, I saw that Alice and Rudy were trying to hide their smiles as they secretly laughed at the scene before them.

"Wow Stella, can you get me a hot anime detective named L while you're traveling the world in your Sleigh this year?"

"And why don't you get Yuki Sohma and Mello with your magical powers? Oh, and can we go to Paris and make out with the elves too?" My friends joked as they started to name all of their favourite anime characters, my irritation grew as I tried to calm myself down.

I moved Anna from my lap to the couch and stood up and walked toward the kitchen, my fists were balled at my side as I tried to keep my cool.

"Ivy, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?" Ivy followed me into the room and shut the door behind us as I looked at her with a disapproving stare.

"Ivy I need you to understand that what happened that night was a drea-" "No… It was real, I saw the workshop and the elves too, and we met the Head Elf! Don't you remember Bernard?"

My thoughts were quickly pulled back to the image of the curly headed teenaged elf that greeted me on Christmas Eve as I looked down at Ivy who was trying to convince me that the North Pole visit was real.

_'Oh yeah, I remember the hot-headed, caring and sexy hea- Woah! Wait a minute Stella… Were you just about to think that the imaginary Head Elf was hot?! Oh hell no I'm not becoming like Rudy, her love for Draco Malfoy has turned into an obsession and my obsession of Death Note is the only one I'll ever need so no more crushes on made up characters.'_ I mentally scolded myself as I tried to get my mind off of the cute elf.

"Come on Ivy how many times do I have to say that it was just a nice dream, now why don't you and Anna go play outside while I finish studying for my test." I tried to reason with as I walked out of the kitchen and sat down in between my two best friends, but of course I knew that I would definitely hear about the Santa thing again sooner or later, but unfortunately for me it was going to be sooner.

* * *

**Now, I have a friend of mine named Jerry and he is my dear imagination and right now he is starving!**

**AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE NEEDS?! He needs your reviews to feed him and help me write another chapter so please take a few seconds out of your life and give me a review and a favorite!**

**And remeber, Please, OH PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DO NOT... Get Arrested. :)**


End file.
